Thanksgiving With The Charmings
by PerditusFic
Summary: Regina and Emma have kept their relationship a secret for months and although they've enjoyed their private relationship, Emma believes it's time to tell Henry and her parents. It doesn't go exactly as planned - not that there was much of one to begin with. [One-shot]
"Well, that has to be the best yet, Regina," Emma breathed slowly as the brunette crawled up the bed and laid down beside her. She pushed a strand of hair out of the blonde's face.

"Was it?" Regina smirked.

"Yes…now I'm going to take a shower." Emma hoped out of bed and darted into the bathroom leaving the door wide open. Regina rolled her eyes at the action. Just because they were together and have seen each other naked plenty of times, the brunette still preferred their bathroom activities to remain private aside from the occasional shared shower every once in a while. Emma, on the other hand, didn't agree. So she showered, used the toilet and everything even in the presence of her girlfriend.

Regina glared until she turned her head slightly and got a glimpse of blonde through the steam. Before she could give a naughty thought to the scene, she wondered how the younger woman survived taking boiling hot showers without hurting herself. That only led her think of how she quite literally got into bed with the savior of all people in Storybrooke.

"Gina…Regina!" Emma called to the woman. Regina looked up to her and happened to watch one droplet of water roll down her bare shoulder and trail down her arm before taking a plunge to the floor from her bent elbow. "Gina."

"Yes."

"Can I borrow some clothes? I forgot my bag."

The brunette didn't reply and only pointed a finger behind the sheriff. Emma frowned for a moment before turning to the magically opening drawer. She peeked inside expecting it was the older woman's pajama drawer but found some of her own clothes instead. Picking up her favorite pair of boy shorts, she looked to Regina sitting in the bed feigning total innocence.

She held up the underwear and asked, "Are you trying to tell me something?"

"No. I gave you a drawer," Regina said sounding confused.

"You know giving someone a drawer is like a big deal, right? That was so casual," Emma complained.

"As if you haven't already made yourself at home in this room, you practically already live here."

The blonde shrugged in agreement and busied herself with getting into her clothes. A few minutes later, the brunette watched her slip under the sheets next to herself. After a moment of not saying anything, Regina rolled her eyes and leaned over to kiss the corner of her mouth before laying down and turning over on her side. She felt the bed move slightly as Emma laid her head against the pillow and stared up at the ceiling.

"Regina?"

"What?" the mayor grumbled already falling asleep.

"Henry already looks at us funny and I was thinking…" the blonde trailed off, wondering if her lover was even still conscious.

"Thinking…?" Regina asked trying to stay away as long as possible.

"We should tell Henry and my parents about us soon."

"'kay," was the odd response.

"Aren't you nervous?" Emma asked. Regina turned over and gestured to the blonde to roll over. The sheriff complied as usual with Regina being the big spoon. She clasped their fingers together as the older woman put her arm over her waist and reached up to turn the light off, "Regina?"

"No, I'm not nervous. Now sleep, please," Regina sighed pleasantly, pressing her cheek into Emma's cascading, golden mane. The savior seemed satisfied with the answer and slipped into a deep sleep.

* * *

"I'm nervous," Regina confessed watching Emma move around the kitchen picking up stuff that needed to go on the table.

"About what?" Emma asked causally as if it wasn't something they both should've been worried about. Truthfully, she was but it was just one dinner they've gotten through several other just fine.

"About us, idiot!" Regina whispered harshly.

"I thought you weren't nervous," Emma teased and the woman glared at her intensely. She chuckled at her and put down all the items in her hands. She stood in front of the woman and leaned her head against hers.

"Regina…"

"No."

" _Regina_."

"I'm not risking it," the brunette said defiantly.

"I am," Emma said quickly before capturing the woman's lips and darting across the kitchen.

"Emma!" Regina shouted and the savior only looked at her with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Alright you two," Snow started as she walked in, missing the slightly smeared lipstick on Regina's face. The older brunette discretely tried to wipe at it as she glared at her secret girlfriend across the counter who was biting her tongue trying not to laugh. "Can try not to kill each other this Thanksgiving please?"

"We'll be fine, mom," Emma said dismissively.

"Regina?" the pixie haired woman questioned looking at her former stepmother accusingly.

"What? I'm not the problem child here. Look at the incompetent sheriff always running around town with her badge upside down," Regina said indignantly. Emma only looked at her questioningly and said, "Really?"

"Yes. Upside down, almost every day."

"I really never noticed," Emma said musing to all the times she's put the badge on. On all recounts in her mind she had put her badge on the right way.

"Dear, I believe you need glasses," Regina said in concerned tone.

"That's enough," Snow's voice startled them out of their conversation. Emma frowned. The woman hadn't noticed at all that they had been having a normal conversation. Regina rolled her eyes and refrained from using an insult. "Will you both behave?"

"Fine," Regina huffed and Snow took what she could get and left them alone.

"You know, I really thought you were joking when you said my mom isn't aware of her surroundings," Emma said sounding very amused by the fact.

"Don't do that again," Regina threatened.

"She only came in here because you were screaming," Emma sighed gathering the plates in her hands again. Regina fixed her lipstick and followed her out with the glasses and wine.

The brunette proved to be much quicker in dishing out the drinks to their small party of the seven of them. Emma on the other hand made sure not to drop the expensive plates she knew Regina would skin her alive for dropping. Regina took her seat next to Henry and waited impatiently for her girlfriend to hurry up knowing that their son had been whining about being hungry since lunch. And apparently so had the unhappy looking toddler, Neal.

"Don't forget the cork screw," Regina reminded the blonde.

"I know, I know. I always remember, don't I?" Emma said smirking as she came up to Regina's seat in passing. They both naturally met for a peck on the lips, completely forgetting where their as they both got caught up in the domestic moment. They both froze at the slip, too mortified to look at anyone.

Regina had been sure Emma would be the one to almost out them so she was surprised at herself for participating in the mistake. She turned her head to those at the table and found very surprising reactions and so did Emma.

David was completely flushed due to the fact that Regina made him flustered one more than one occasion. Now he was caught between three emotions now for the same woman that was just kissing his daughter seconds ago. Confused because he was sure they could barely be in a room with each other, though he was now aware they were for completely different reasons from what he was thinking. Anger because he was a father it had to happen whenever his daughter decided to introduce the mystery guy-or woman as fate would have it. And a bit of pride that his daughter could catch the eye of Regina Mills because no one could deny the woman was attractive.

Snow's reaction was very simple: Confused with a hint of 'holy shit' shock.

Neal made the tension slide away a little when he happened to break into happy giggles and claps. Emma smiled at her brother's apparent approval.

Though for both Regina and Emma, Henry's reaction seemed to be the most important and the most comforting and relieving when they watched the boy grin widely and say, "Awesome."


End file.
